


Victory

by JauntyHako



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Glory is a happy drunk, Hancock is the hangover angel of salvation, Railroad partying hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Bunker Hill the Railroad celebrates their victory. Glory and Charmer use the respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has some spoilers for the main quest, read at your own discretion.   
> Otherwise, enjoy :)

“You smoke?”

A cigarette floated into Charlotte's view who, after refocusing her gaze to her immediate surroundings, connected it with a familiar hand holding it. She gently took it out of Glory's fingers and accepted the offered fire with a grateful hum. The first puff of smoke was followed by another one, further up and seemingly halting in the air to mingle with its cousin. Thick clouds dispersed into a vague nebula and then into nothing, leaving only the smell behind that thankfully masked the one of blood.

“You did good, Charmer.” Glory said, refusing to sit down even thoug she had to be as bone tired as Charlotte. Her minigun rested next to her, the misty rain fizzling on it's cooling barrel.   
“Doesn't feel like it.” Charlotte said, her eyes sweeping over Bunker Hill. Most of the bodies had been carried off, the Railroad taking care of their own and the Institute synths alike. Glory had helped them until now, heaving away lifeless body that even according to her never held as much life as the other ones. She still protected them fiercely. If the consistency of your skin made you human, what would have happened if she hadn't looked as convincing? One day she'd ask her about where she drew the line, which synthetic lifeform was worth saving and which wasn't. Seeing the mangled limbs of the Institute's cannon fodder, Charlotte wondered if there even was a line. If she wanted there to be one.

“You saved a lot of people today. Sometimes you gotta do uncomfortable shit.”

“The needs of the many, huh?”

“I have no idea what that means, but you get the idea.” Glory cast a sidelong glance to Charlotte and finally sat down, heavy armour creaking as much as her bones wanted to. She tried to blow a smoke ring and failed, watching with furrowed brows as the indeterminable shape took off and mixed with the smoke already hanging in the air above them like a local stormcloud that didn't put in the effort.

“They believe they're right.” Charlotte said and didn't specify whether she meant the Institute or the Brotherhood. It didn't matter. “And some of them are good people. They are.” she insisted when Glory only huffed.

“Good people having shitty opinions got us to the end of the world.” she said dismissively and flicked away the butt of her cigarette. It flew a fair distance and landed in a puddle of what Charlotte optimistically referred to as water, even though the rain wasn't yet strong enough to leave it's mark on the earth.

“Don't I know it …” Charlotte said, knowing Glory to be right. The Brotherhood represented everything wrong with the Old World, carried over to the new to make the same mistakes all over again. And while she couldn't harbour similar resentment for the Institute, knowing her son was at the top of it, she knew it was the same with them. Making up for their misdeeds was half the reason she joined up with the Railroad and the Minutemen in the first place.

“Hey, don't go around with that long face. We won today. Let's go celebrate.” Glory punched her shoulder lightly. Charlotte looked up into the exhausted but satisfied face of Glory and decided that feeling sorry for the state of the world could wait for another day.

 

If you wanted to celebrate the liberation of synths there was only one place in the Commonwealth for it.

“Keep 'em coming, Charlie, we're testing the limits of organic bodies today.”

Glory waved, standing on her tip-toes and cheering when Charlie lined up another row of shots. She downed two at once but Charlotte followed close behind, catching up and then surpassing Glory as she triumphantly downed her last glass and threw her hands in the air.

“I. Am. Awesome!” she shouted to the general laughter of the other Railroad members as well as a decent portion of Goodneighbor's citizens. The high spirits made the likelihood of free drinks fair to bet on and most hung around, showering the Railroad with compliments over a deed they didn't know of. Even drunk and happy these people didn't blow their cover. Charlotte would have found it admirable if her attention wasn't caught by the fact that Glory had another half dozen shots in front of her, waiting to run down her throat.

“You're a good egg, Charmer.” she said and threw her arm around Charlotte's shoulder. Glory's breath smelled of Whiskey and not much else but considering that her own wouldn't be much better, Charlotte chose not to mind it. It wasn't like there wasn't plenty of distraction to be had. Rid of her armour, Glory's body pushed warm and yielding against hers as she fought for her balance.

“So you're a happy drunk.” Charlotte said drily and smiled when Glory planted a fat kiss right on her cheek.

“Very happy and very drunk. A little horny. Care for a quickie in the bathroom?”

Charlotte laughed and ruffled Glory's hair.

“Why the bathroom? No one would mind if you got down to business right here.” Deacon said, skillfully pretending to be leering. That too, was one of his lies or performances as Charlotte had come to call them. While the fact he hadn't let his eyes wander from Hancock once that evening might also have been an act, she assumed it was at least one closer to the real Deacon. If a real Deacon even existed anymore at this point. In the end, neither Glory nor Charlotte minded the running commentary on their physical proximity, not when far more inappropriate things went through both their heads.

“You're way too drunk for sex.” Charlotte said, thus conveniently foregoing the question of her own desire.

“Am not.”  
“Are too.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

Glory stuck out her tongue and Charlotte pinched it between thumb and forefinger, laughing at Glory's scandalised yelp.

“You kinky minx.” she said. The arm around Charlotte's shoulder wandered deeper, around her waist.

“I want you naked on satin sheets. Now.”

Increasingly smashed herself and way less energetic in her inebriation than Glory, Charlotte jumped at the word 'sheets'. The rest barely made sense anymore. A good night's rest sounded like a marvelous idea about now. Helping each other to their feet in a tumbling, giggling mess they wished a good night everyone who passed their line of sight as they went up the stairs, down the street and more or less sideways into a hotel room. Whether it was Glory's or her own she couldn't tell but found that it didn't matter much. It had a bed and Glory had practically glued herself to her and provided steady and comforting warmth. The fine act of undressing was too much of a challenge and they both fell down onto the bed in a heap of limbs.

“Still feeling horny?” Charlotte asked without getting an answer. She turned her head slightly to the side. Glory was already snoring softly.

 

“Oh God.”

“Coffee. Please.”

“Have mercy.”

“Is that the normal colour for-”

“Where's the fucking Med-X?”

The hotel woke to a chorus of groans and curses, supplemented heavily by Charlotte and Glory who disentangled themselves in a variety of low-effort gymnastic moves. Eventually they both got to the edge of the bed, feet on the cold floor below, fishing for the pain meds that had to be there. Hancock had doled them out like candy last night and even if Charlotte didn't remember much of it she knew she had accepted some and put them in their pocket. She found hers the same time as Glory did. With the professionality of the truly hungover they injected themselves with the stuff and sighed in unison as it began to work it's magic.

“Remind me to send Hancock a bouquet.” Glory said as she tried to smoothe down her hair which so far refused to heed her commands.

“Will do.” Charlotte mumbled, the pleasant buzz of the Med-X making her drowsy.

“Hey Charmer?”  
“Hm?” She'd gotten hungry. Some breakfast would do them all a world of good. She still had those mirelurk eggs in her pack. Maybe she could whip up some quick omelette. Her stomach growled in response.

“Did we … you know, _do_ anything last night?”

Charlotte frowned.

“You fondled me a bit. At the bar.” she said after some long deliberation. “Offered me a quickie.”

“But nothing more?”

“Not that I can remember.”

Charlotte couldn't tell if the sigh Glory let out was one of relief or disappointment. She got her answer a second later. Glory was at her back, hot breath ghosting over her ear. Shivers ran down Charlotte's spine. She caught Glory's hands in her own as she reached out to cup her breasts.

“My offer still stands.”

 


End file.
